Hanyn Olmedo Solis
Hola mi nombre es Hanyn Olmedo Solis tengo diez y seis años, estudio en el Bachillerato Abraham Sanchéz López. Las experiencias que he tenido es en la primaria, cuando sacaba buenas calificaciones y recibia diplomas, cuando iva de excurcion por buen promedio me encantaba por que conocia mas lugares como : Teotihucan. Otros recuerdos bonitos es cuando me gradue de la primaria, en la secundaria fue una etapa muy bonita en mi vida por que conoci a muchos compañeros, tuve muchas experiencias agradables con ellos como en los concursos que participabamos siempre teniamos primeros lugares. Con mi familia las experiencias que tengo son cuando nacio mi hermana , cuando mi mamá se graduo de Licenciada en Enfermeria. Me considero una persona fuerte, capas, inteligente, con un caracter fuerte. No me gusta el fracaso eso no ba conmigo , todo enesta vida es posible eso siempre llevo en mente , spy responsable, honesta lo que quiero lo consigo. Lo que no me gusta de mi es que soy muy intolerante con las personas, tambien la impulsivilidad que tengo. En cuestion de gustos son : Música favorita: electrónica, house , trap , banda, regue, rock, etc. Comida favorita: cecina. Bebida favorita: café. Serie favorita: graviti falls. Forma de vestir: creativa. Lo que no me gusta: Pepinos Mentiras Que tengan ropa igual a la mia. Pollo empanizado. Las personas con quien mas convivo son: Mejor amiga: Daniela Marin. Mejores amigos: Rafael y Oscar. Familia. Mi familia me ha enseñado a que tengp que ser humilde con las personas y agradecida con la vida por las aportunidades que me da. En veinti cinco años me veo en la militar con una carrera de medicina dn especialidad en cirujia, te tener un casa carro y viajar a los lugares que mas me gusten mas adelante tener una familia. Hello my name is Hanyn Olmedo Solis i am sixteen years old, i estudy in the Bachillerato Abraham Sanchez Lopez. The experiencies that i have had is in the elementary school when i got good grades an resivia diplomas when i went on excusion ford good average i loved it because i knew more places like: Teotihuacan.I have a lot of nice experiences with them, like innthe competitions we participated in we always had fist places, another one would be serious when i graduate frum highschool with my family , the experiences i have are when my sister was born and , when my mom graduated in nursing. I consider myself a strong person, layers, intelligent. I do not like the failure that i did not have with me everything in this life is possible that i always carry in mind. I am honestly, responsible what i want i get it. The bad thing about me is that i am very intolerant of people and the impulsiveness that i have. In questions of tastes are: Favorite music: electronica, trap, house, band, rock, etc. Favorite feed: cecina. Favorite drink: coffe i love it. Favorite series: graviti falls. Way of dressing: creative. Wat i don't like: Cocumbers. The lies Have dothes like mine. Dreaded chiken. The people with whom i live most are: Best friend: Daniela Marin. Bests friends: Rafael and Oscar. Family. My family has faught me that i have a to be humble with people and grafeful for what life gives me "heaven is not the limit" In the twenty- five years i see myself in the military whit a career in medicine especializing in surgery, have a house and a car travel to the places that i like and later have family.